MYSTAL
* Also see: STEAM - Note: MYSTAL is one of the strongest kinetic & element manipulators of all time! (Vocalism) About MYSTAL MYSTAL is a high-ranking angel (Charmed One), an elemental and a powerful sorcerer (Hybrid) since birth; her elemental abilities were a jump-start to her superhuman life. As a child, she was able to manipulate the water around her to a level that she could have caused whirlpools and floods instantly (Note: MYSTAL was a Class Three elemental which at the time, it was considered extremely powerful). She was also able to control other elements such as air/wind, earth, space & fire during her childhood; but her mother bounded these aspects of her birth ability (Elementology) to better protect the secrecy of the superhuman existence, because she could of cause severe disasters on this planet. MYSTAL always showed significant control over her abilities even at age 3, her sisters (JADE, MORPH-GIRL & VIOLET) did not have the intuitive mind she possessed at such a young age due to their first ability. As she gotten older, she was able to swim from Dominican Republic to Rhode Island, USA in 30 minutes without needing the use of oxygen; she was able to telepathically communicate with marine life, breathe for hours and excel strengths higher than a human while being underwater. At age 11, she was able to move in super-speed, lift heavy objects, understand/speak various languages, read animals' minds, shape-shift, and create replicants of herself without the use of water due to her elemental ability evolving (Note: Hydrokinetics usually need water to perform their superhuman abilities, but since MYSTAL was also a Aerokinetic, Terrakinetic, Telekinetic & a Pyrokinetic, this rule did not apply for her!) to her original state. At that time MYSTAL did not use her abilities for heroism or villainy, she only used it for her own advantage until she met SHADOW. SHADOW found her running faster than a cop car at its full velocity; SHADOW was impressed and began the two-year process of recruiting her into Justice League Ultra J.L.U. (now known as the SuperHuman Intuitive Engineered Legion Department S.H.I.E.L.D.) because he felt like she would be a huge asset to the team, so did the rest of them (TECHNO, STRETCH, SATURN & REDFOXX). At age 13, MYSTAL was in high school and she bumped into the members of J.L.U. (they were all enrolled in the same high school) and befriended them; Freshmen year of high school for her was the beginning of her life as a heroic figure, SHADOW recruited her right when she turned 14 to finally have her be a part of the J.L.U. (MYSTAL was the first elemental superhuman to join in this generation of the J.L.U.). During her time in the J.L.U., she has been a tremendous addition to the team. MYSTAL trained MORPH-GIRL to utilize her telepathic abilities (Illusion, Persuasion & Mental Manipulation) to the level she was with her elemental abilities; she had done the same for VIOLET's shifting abilities (Growing, Shrinking, Strength, Speed, etc.). Months after being recruited to J.L.U., she organized a meet with SHADOW to introduce her sisters to him so they can show him their talents and what they can offer to the team; SHADOW was relieved with what he'd witnessed her sisters (12 year old MORPH-GIRL & 11 year old VIOLET) do and instantaneously recruited them, he also thought that by including more female superhumans to assist the male members would make the team more functional. (Note: JADE, MYSTAL's first sister was gone missing through-out this whole time, they met later in 2005 and became friends, years after that they both found out that they were sisters this whole time). At age 17, MYSTAL was getting even more powerful than before, being one of the toughest female superhumans at the time. She was able to now heal from any wound and slow down her aging properties greatly. In 2007, MYSTAL was able to manipulate sound and fly faster than sound; TECHNO introduced MYSTAL to her Flight ability after noticing that she was levitating 10 feet off the ground. During her sophomore year in college, she gained possession of Technopathy (the ability to manipulate technology) and Space-Time Manipulation (the ability to manipulate time & space); SHADOW coached MYSTAL to control her emotions enough to ensure that her time and space manipulating abilities do not accidentally trigger. After learning the tricks to control her newfound ability, she was able to manipulate time to a level that she'll only slow down and rewind time for a couple of minutes. Nowadays, she has become an vocal omnipotent with extensive knowledge (Note: VIOLET provided the knowledge she needed to control her ability of Vocalism) and control. At first, MYSTAL wasn't aware of her omnipotent capabilities until she began commanding things to happen and people/objects started to do what she had already requested. She accidentally used this ability on her youngest sister VIOLET when vocalizing: Be quiet (results were that VIOLET was no longer able to speak until she left her presence.), she had used it on WITNESS commanding him to leave by saying: Get out of my sight (results were that he was orbed out of her presence and whenever he would have returned, he would be re-orbed to a distant location from her!), Lastly before noticing her Vocalism ability, she made her bed slide across her room to where SHADOW was to get him to sit down by saying: Sit on my bed hun; and finally that's when she found out that she was capable of wielding Vocalism as an ability. Later on that week, MYSTAL used this ability when confronting WITNESS and made him stick to the nearest wall by saying: Against the wall, and WITNESS was not capable of removing himself from MYSTAL's request. Three months after having Vocalism experience, she triggered her cosmical abilities such as Cosmic Order, Cosmic Health & Cosmic Perception; this increased her omnipotent capabilities to a higher level then her previous one. She learned that saying/thinking requests backwards work 10 times more effectively and are more forceful than normal literacy. Recently, MYSTAL used Vocalism to have fun with SHADOW, one suggestion being doom eht tes (Set the mood), another being wolf eht htiw og (Go with the flow) and lastly being rehto hcae ot evol ekam su tel (Let us make love to each other). Her suggestions worked because SHADOW vocalized the last two suggestions with her. After MYSTAL and SHADOW got intimately connected, he wanted her to move on with her life because he felt like he was always going to repeat the same path with her; after making his choice, he said to her yaw siht ffo retteb sti, rof dnats ot esu ew tahw dna em tuoba tegrof (Forget about me and what we use to stand for, its better off this way). In minutes, MYSTAL was starting to forget her relationship with SHADOW and left with her sister VIOLET as if she had no connection with SHADOW whatsoever. He felt terrible by doing it but he felt like it was the right thing to do. Omnipotent Capabilities (Vocalism) * Staging (choreograph/reevaluate the positioning of people/objects). * Omni-Cognizance (understand all spells, combat, words, languages, logic and parallelism). :* Omni-lingualism (understand and utilize every/any aspect of any existing language’s writing, pronunciation & grammar). * Power Bestowment (tap into anyone’s powers/abilities [Except: Omnipotence] and use it as their own). * Power Manipulation (intuitively manipulate any ability’s level of energy to their convenience). * Cosmic Order (manipulate/control/generate order of any situations/events at cosmical levels). * Cosmic Perception (perceive any/everything while utilizing all your senses at cosmical levels). * Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). Category:Hybrids Category:Angels Category:Espinal Family Category:Wilmer Family Category:Omnipotents Category:Ipswich Category:Warlocks